


Prompts

by runawaynun



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: Ficlets based off of tumblr prompts





	1. Flowers - Chrisjen x Bobbie

Bobbie was pretty sure that the fact that she was reinstated at her previous rank and aboard the _Xuesen_ headed toward the Ring was because Madam Avasarala pulled strings all over Earth and Mars. She hoped this didn’t mean she would have to serve as an Earther spy for the old lady. But damn, it felt good to be back in uniform on a Martian ship, even if she attracted the occasional hostile stare.

As she went to stow her gear, she noticed a bundle of flowers on her bunk which were definitely not regulation. She knew next to nothing about flowers, but their blue and yellow color reminded her of sun reflected in the ocean.

She found the tag. It simply stated, “Don’t fucking die.” She chuckled and brought a bloom to her nose. Only one person could get fresh flowers to a Martian war ship.

“Flowers from your girlfriend? Awww,” a sarcastic voice cut through the quiet.

“And if they are?” Bobbie said, turning to face the Marine in the doorway. “From now on you will refer to me as either ‘Gunny’ or 'Sir’, is that clear?”

“Yes, sir. Captain wishes to speak to you.”

Bobbie took one last smell of the flower and dropped it back to her bunk with the rest. She didn’t know what the fuck she was going to do with them and could picture Avasarala’s smirk at her predicament.


	2. Expectations - Chrisjen x Bobbie

Bobbie pulled her body through the window and onto the roof. "This really isn’t the most convenient place to get to – Oh.” Bobbie had not expected the Chrisjen Avasarala that greeted her - one wearing silk nightgown, blanket wrapped around her shoulders and hair loose around her.

Chrisjen smirked. “Had to show you I am not too old to fit through tight spaces.” She patted the space next to her. "Come, sit.“

Bobbie sat, close enough that the two women’s shoulders were touching. "I just, I wasn’t expecting you to be wearing that.”

Chrisjen leaned back onto her elbows and the blanket slipped further down her arms, baring her shoulders. "It’s after midnight. I’m not going to wear my fucking work clothes this late.”

Bobbie sighed. "Oh.”

Christen shifted so she could see Bobbie’s face. "You’re disappointed?” she scoffed.

Bobbie became interested in the fallen leaves scattered across the roof. "No, I –” She gritted her teeth. “I’ve been studying.”

Chrisjen lifted an eyebrow.

“Your clothes look really complicated. I’ve been trying to learn how to remove them.” She looked Chrisjen in the eye. "Ma'am.”

Chrisjen laughed. And it was one of those laughs that Bobbie loved - not the calculating laugh of the politician but one where joy actually reached her eyes. She sat up and leaned toward Bobbie, reached up and pulled out the elastic band that kept Bobbie’s hair in a bun. 

"Would you like me to give you a tutorial at another time?” She leaned in and lightly kissed Bobbie’s lips. Bobbie nodded and kissed her back.

When the kiss broke, Chrisjen laid her head on Bobbie’s shoulder. Bobbie felt her shiver against her, so she wrapped her arms around the other woman, pulling her into her body. “I must confess, Bobbie, that I have been researching how to remove Martian power armor.”

Bobbie laughed, then kissed the top of Chrisjen’s head. "I’ll show you how, the next time I save your life.“ She felt Chrisjen’s smile against her shoulder. The two sat in comfortable silence for some time.

"Look,” Chrisjen said, pointing up to the sky. “You can see Mars tonight.”

“It’s strange to see it from here. Usually Earth is that small.”

“It’s so fucking far away.” Chrisjen gestured toward another part of the sky. “Even further away is that,” her voice deepened and grew rougher, “fucking Ring.”

At that point, Bobbie knew that Chrisjen knew what her next assignment was. Hell, she probably made sure Bobbie was assigned to the _Xuesen_ headed to the Ring. She kissed Chrisjen’s forehead. "We said no work tonight.“

Chrisjen reached up and cupped the side of Bobbie’s face in her palm, thumb rubbing against her cheekbone. "You’re right. No work.”

Bobbie put her hand over Chrisjen’s. "Your hands are freezing.“

Chrisjen smiled and stood up. "Come. Let’s see if I can fulfill other of your expectations.

Bobbie grasped the hand that Chrisjen was offering her. "Yes ma'am.”


	3. I wish I could hate you - Chrisjen x Bobbie

Now that the autodoc had determined Chrisjen was no longer in danger, Amos deposited her into the quarters where Bobbie had been detained. Chrisjen drew herself up to her full height and glared at him. "I need to – “

Amos cut her off. "Captain says you and the Martian need to stay here for awhile. Someone will make sure you get fed.”

“What?” Chrisjen asked indignantly to the closing door. She started pressing buttons on the panel next to the door. "Fuck!”

“I tried that,” Bobbie stated, leaning on the opposite wall. Chrisjen opened her mouth. “I’ve already tried whatever you’re going to suggest and quite a few things you don’t know. They’re thorough.”

Chrisjen rolled her eyes, sighed and made her way to the beds where she unceremoniously sat down on the lower bunk and crossed her arms.

“Are you sulking?” Bobbie asked incredulously.

“I don’t sulk.”

Bobbie looked pointedly at her.

“I don’t!”

Bobbie held her hands up. "All right.“ She made her way over and tucked her body into the bunk where Chrisjen was sitting. "How are you feeling?”

Chrisjen reached out and grabbed Bobbie’s hand. "Better. My head still feels like a small mountain fell on it.“

Bobbie squeezed her hand and the two women sat in silence. Eventually, Bobbie broke the silence. “I wish I could hate you. All my training tells me I should. Mars would probably have taken me back, gave me a medal and promotion if I had let you die. But I couldn’t. I can’t.”

Chrisjen rested her head on Bobbie’s shoulder. "Very few people don’t hate me. Fewer than I thought before I left Earth.“ She wrapped her arms around Bobbie’s waist. "I take care of the people I love. I promise you that.”

Bobbie pulled Chrisjen closer. "Awwwww, you like me,” she teased.

Chrisjen nodded against Bobbie’s shoulder. "Stay with me? I just need …” she trailed off.

Bobbie nodded, resting her cheek atop Chrisjen’s head. "Yeah. I can.”


	4. Tear - Chrisjen x Bobbie

Bobbie heard Chrisjen dismiss her security outside of the suite of rooms the Martian government put the Secretary General during the summit between Earth, Mars and the Belt to determine the fate of the hundreds galaxies the Ring had opened gates to. As Chrisjen entered into the rooms, Bobbie grabbed her shoulders, pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. After her initial surprise, Bobbie felt Chrisjen relax and return the kiss, arms wrapping around Bobbie’s waist.

Bobbie broke the kiss and placed kisses along Chrisjen’s jaw and neck. She pulled back. "All day long, I’ve seen you all over the newsfeeds wearing this.“ Bobbie pulled at a portion of the sari. "I hope you weren’t wearing this for Fred Johnson.”

Chrisjen chuckled low. "And if I was?“

Bobbie ignored the provocation. "All day, I’ve wanted to do this.” Bobbie resumed placing kisses on Chrisjen’s neck, then lower on her exposed collarbone. Chrisjen moaned as Bobbie bit down. She pulled Bobbie’s shirt out and placed her hands on the Martian’s stomach.

Bobbie kissed her again and pulled on the edge of her pallu. She let out of a groan as she uncovered elaborately draped gauze, embroidery and jewels. “How does this come off?”

Chrisjen smirked as she unbuttoned Bobbie’s shirt. "What? A Martian Marine defeated by some clothing?“ She placed a kiss on the swell of Bobbie’s breast.

"Never.” Bobbie grabbed two handfuls of the gauze and pulled until it tore.

“What are you doing?” Chrisjen demanded.

Bobbie tore until she could ease down the material over Chrisjen’s hips; until silk and gauze and embroidery and jewels were pooled at Chrisjen’s feet. Chrisjen stood there, hands on her hips, irritated, wearing nothing but her underwear, diamonds and those ridiculous shoes, hair spilling out of its elaborate braids. "I know for a fact that cost more than you make in a year.“

Bobbie grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bedroom. "I’ll have to make it up to you somehow.”


	5. I swear it was an accident - Chrisjen x Bobbie

“I swear it was an accident,” the man Bobbie had pinned against the wall of the hall blurted out.

“Oh really? You just happened to brush your hand against the Secretary General’s ass?”

“It’s was an accident! Honest!”

Bobbie rolled her eyes as tears welled up in the man’s eyes as she pressed her forearm against the man’s chest harder. "Five times?”

“OK, OK, I’m sorry. I’ve had a little too much to drink. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I’m sure Sergeant Draper would like to remind you that is no excuse,” Chrisjen said as she stepped out of the conference room and closed the door behind her.

“Of course I would, ma'am,” Bobbie replied.

The man whimpered.

“Luckily for you, I am magnanimous.” Chrisjen nodded at Bobbie. "Let him go.”

Bobbie glared at the man. "Fine.”

“Thank you, Madam Secretary,” The man stepped away from the wall and straightened out his blazer.

“Oh, I wouldn’t thank me just yet, Mr. Meyer. Please inform your boss at EuroTech that if she wants even one fucking UN contract in those new galaxies, she better hire someone who can hold his fucking liquor. Now leave.”

The man turned pale and rushed to return to the conference hall. "Bitch,” he muttered.

Chrisjen grabbed Bobbie’s arm as she moved toward the door the man had entered. “No.”

“I can’t stand this. Why did you even bring me here?”

Chrisjen moved in front of Bobbie and grasped both of her hands. “I trust you, Bobbie. Much more than UN Security. Who knows who is still loyal to Errinwright or Mao?”

Bobbie squeezed her hands. "Besides, who else will put up with you?”

Chrisjen smiled, stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on the side of Bobbie’s mouth. “My hero,” she said as she slipped out of Bobbie’s grasp and returned to the conference room.


	6. 3x13 Episode Tag - Chrisjen x Bobbie

They all should be exhausted. They all should be sleeping, twelve hours after escaping from The Ring and the near destruction of the Sol system. Instead, Bobbie, the pastor and the crew of the Roci were all in the mess, eating Alex's lasagna and not questioning the fact that Amos "found" some booze from Earth and ignoring the fact that the universe almost ended. Again.

"The communion wine?" Naomi asked while laughing.

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed with a giggle. "I'm standing there -- soaking wet -- and she says --"

"Shit," Holden said, looking at his communication device. 

"What?" asked Naomi.

"Highest priority message from UN Secretary General Avasarala."

"Right on time," Bobbie said, looking at hers. Same priority message from Avasarala.

"She must have sent that the second the Roci came out of the Ring." Alex exclaimed incredulously.

"Oh, she did." Bobbie assured them.

"What could she even know?" Holden asked.

Bobbie smirked. "Oh, nothing. Wanna bet both of us have the same message?"

Holden sighed and shook his head. Bobbie pressed play and an exhausted Chrisjen Avasarala filled the screen. Bobbie wondered the last time she had had a decent night's sleep. "What the fuck is going on out there?" Avasarala's image demanded.

*

Bobbie woke from a deep sleep at the sound of her communications device. With a groan, she rolled out of the bunk and looked who sent it. She still hadn't heard from MCRN, which she supposed was a relief after her actions on the Behemoth. Avasarala.

She pressed play on the message. Chrisjen clearly had not gotten any sleep since her last message and shit, she looked annoyed. "Holden told me you'd been shot. Something you neglected to tell me." 

"Oops," Bobbie whispered to the image.

"I told you not to fucking die." Chrisjen paused and Bobbie noticed the slight tremor in her lower lip and realized just how worried Chrisjen had been. "I'll be on Luna trying to clean this clusterfuck up. See you there."

Bobbie smiled and started recording her message. "Reporting to Luna as ordered, ma'am."

*

Bobbie thought her apology had gone well, if the half undressed Chrisjen Avasarala straddling her thighs was any indication. Chrisjen divested Bobbie of her tank top and shoved her shoulders to the bed. 

Chrisjen stilled as she noticed the livid red scar on Bobbie's abdomen. As Chrisjen reached out and ran her fingers along it, Bobbie detected a slight tremor in her hands. "Does it hurt?" Chrisjen asked.

"Not anymore." Chrisjen continued to trace the scar. "Hey," Bobbie said as she reached up and placed her hand on Chrisjen's cheek. "Hey, I'm still here. I'm still alive."

Chrisjen nodded and Bobbie pulled her down and kissed her hard. When the kiss broke, Chrisjen placed a line of kisses along Bobbie's jaw to her ear. "I wish -- "

Bobbie shook her head. "I can't promise I won't die." She ran her hand down the length of Chrisjen's spine. "You can't promise either."

Chrisjen nodded sadly and kissed Bobbie's forehead. "I know." She placed a long, lingering kiss on Bobbie's lips. She pulled back and stared at Bobbie for a few moments. Finally a wicked grin slowly spread across her face and she started moving down Bobbie's body. She kissed the scar on Bobbie's torso as her hands found the waistband of Bobbie's pants. "Now, I must offer my personal thanks to a member of the crew who saved the Sol system." 

Bobbie moaned and lifted her hips. "You better not be talking about Holden."

Chrisjen smirked as she pulled Bobbie's pants past her hips. "Just have to find out."


	7. A flash of anger - Chrisjen x Bobbie

She fucking hated being Secretary General. She was much more effective when she could get things done behind the scenes, not have to worry about flattering egos and placating bullshit and photo ops. She fucking hated Mars. She constantly kept tripping over her own feet because her body couldn’t get used to the lighter gravity. Try being graceful and authoritative and menacing when you couldn’t walk in a fucking straight line. She entered the suite of rooms assigned to her and kicked at a chair. “Fuck.”

She heard a chuckle from the shadows of her bedroom. “Who’s there? At this point you’d be doing me a favor if you’re here to kill me.”

Bobbie stepped forward into the light. The relief Chrisjen felt swiftly disappeared as she took in Bobbie’s bruised face, split lip and limp. “What happened to you?” Chrisjen demanded.

Chrisjen watched as Bobbie retreated behind her soldier’s mask. “I can’t tell you. But I need a favor, ma'am.”

“Why, so you can get yourself killed?”

Bobbie clenched her fist. “Mars needs me. I thought you of all people would understand sacrificing yourself for your country!”

“Yes, I understand too well! And I am sick of losing people I love because of sacrifice! I do not want to lose you because of you doing something stupid for this emptying, lifeless rock!”

The two women stared at each other, breathing hard. “Fine,” Bobbie declared. “Fuck you.”

As Bobbie brushed past her on the way to the door, Chrisjen grasped her forearm. “Stop.” She turned to look at Bobbie, anger melting away and replaced with concern. “If I help you, will you be less likely to die?”

Bobbie’s face softened. “Yes.”

Chrisjen squeezed Bobbie’s arm. “Sit. Let me get what passes for food around here and you can tell me what you need.”

Bobbie nodded.


	8. A stolen kiss - Chrisjen x Bobbie

“Madam Secretary General!” Nathan Smith strode toward her, arm extended.

“Mr. Prime Minister!” she exclaimed, pasting on her best politician smile and giving him a very firm handshake. "Welcome to New York. I hope our gravity isn’t too much for you?“

“Of course not!” he chuckled and smiled as they both turned toward the cameras. “It takes more than gravity and sunlight to intimidate a Martian!”

“We’ll see,” Chrisjen answered, pulling her hand away.

“I’m sure you’ll be pleased to meet a member of my delegation.” He gestured toward the knot of Martians. “Master Sargent Draper.”

Chrisjen couldn’t mask her genuine smile as Bobbie joined them. “A promotion. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, ma'am.” Bobbie said, smiling.

Chrisjen surprised everyone, even herself, when she gathered Bobbie into a fierce hug. "I’m so fucking glad to see you.”

Bobbie lowered her head to whisper into Chrisjen’s ear, low enough that only she could hear. “I’m going to make you come so hard tonight, you forget your name.”

Chrisjen pulled back. "I look forward to it, Sargent Draper.”

*

Finally, talks broke for lunch. Chrisjen stepped out of the conference room and ducked into an empty side room off of the lobby. She sighed and stretched her arms above her head, trying to work out some of the kinks in her back from the intensity of the negotiations. It’s fucking awful getting older.

Out of the corner of her eye, Chrisjen spotted Bobbie walking by the room. She reached out, grabbed Bobbie’s arm and pulled her into the room and shoved her against the wall. Standing on her tip toes, she reached her arms around Bobbie’s shoulders and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Bobbie moaned as Chrisjen deepened the kiss.

Chrisjen pulled back and looked at disheveled and discombobulated Bobbie. Chrisjen smirked and leaned in towards Bobbie. “Who’s forgetting her name now?” she said, as she wiped a lipstick mark from Bobbie’s lips before she exited the room.


	9. Things you said that I wish you hadn't - Chrisjen x Bobbie

It was probably the sheer relief of being alive after all the events of the past few days: her defection from Mars, the escape from Mao, defeating the hybrid. It was, she admitted, probably Chrisjen wanting to do something a bit reckless before having to become Secretary General. But Bobbie found she didn’t care as she had Chrisjen Avasarala sitting on the table in their quarters in the Roci and kissing her like they had all the time in the world, like no one would walk in on them, like they didn’t have conflicting loyalties and responsibilities and homes.

Bobbie reached up and pulled Chrisjen’s hair out of the bun she was wearing it in and buried her hand in it. She could feel Chrisjen becoming impatient - trying to find an angle to to rub against Bobbie’s legs between her own, becoming more forceful with her kisses. Bobbie brought her other hand from where it rested on Chrisjen’s waist, dragging it upward over her stomach and breast until she reached the zipper on her white racing suit.

At the sound of Chrisjen’s low moan, Bobbie pulled away.

“What?” Chrisjen looked puzzled and then determined as she started to pull at the hem of Bobbie’s tank top. Bobbie grasped Chrisjen’s wrists.

“For someone who ‘doesn’t have the inclination’ you seem to be enjoying yourself,” Bobbie observed.

Chrisjen rolled her eyes. "Really? Are we doing this now?” She tried to pull away from Bobbie’s grip but found she couldn’t.

Bobbie looked at her pointedly.

“Fine. I obviously have the inclination. I’m a politician. I lie.” She shrugged as well as she could with her wrists immobilized.

“But why that lie at that time?”

“I wanted to live and stop a war more than I wanted to fuck you at the time. Had to make sure you were focused on saving our lives.”

Bobbie looked at her, irritated. "You realize I’m a marine, right? I’m not going to be distracted by sex in a life or death situation.”

“If I blame the brain bleed for what you think is faulty reasoning, will you get back to fucking me?”

This woman was exasperating and infuriating. Bobbie felt like leaving her there on the table to demonstrate that she was perfectly able at resisting her charms. But she looked at the other woman and fuck, she wanted to make her beg, to hear what noise she made when she came, to see if her tongue was good for more than just politics. And when Chrisjen began to pout, she knew she couldn’t resist her.

Bobbie let go of her wrists and stepped closer to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Fine. But I’m picking you up.”

“What? NO!” Chrisjen protested but laughed as Bobbie picked her up off the table and carried her to her bunk.


	10. You look like hell. - Chrisjen x Bobbie

Chrisjen woke with a groan. The last thing she remembered was walking towards the hall where the summit between the universe's major powers was taking place on Luna. Judging by the uncomfortable bed and harsh lighting, she must be in a hospital.

She felt someone squeeze her hand and turned to look. Bobbie. She had cuts and bruises all over. "You look like hell," Chrisjen told her.

Bobbie rolled her eyes. "That's a great way to greet someone who saved your life. Again."

"What happened?"

"There was an explosion. Luckily you were too far away for it to kill you, and I was able to get away from the pressurization walls before you were on the wrong side of them."

Chrisjen shuddered. "Thank you for that."

Bobbie brought her other hand to caress Chrisjen's face. "You're welcome."

Chrisjen turned to kiss Bobbie's palm. "Do we know what caused the explosion?"

"It looks like it was deliberate. That 'Earth First' group is claiming responsibility."

"Just what I need. My own fucking words coming back to kill me."

"It's not funny, Chrisjen. The only reason you're not dead is pure luck." Bobbie leaned over the bed and kissed her cheek. "I think someone on your security team is working with them," she whispered into her ear.

"Fuck."

"Yeah." Bobbie kissed Chrisjen's forehead and her lips before sitting back down. "I called Arjun, he's on his way."

"Bobbie! It's too dangerous for him."

"I don't think an entire fleet of ships was going to stop him from making sure you're OK." Bobbie started to play with the blanket. "I was so worried."

Chrisjen covered Bobbie's hand with her own. "I can't promise anything. But if you're right, I need you to stay me. You're the only one I can trust."

Bobbie nodded.

She wished the bed was large enough that Bobbie could climb in and wrap her arms around her. For as much as she was loathe to admit it, she was scared. She had outlived her father, but he had never risen as high as she did. All she could do was hold onto Bobbie's hands until she fell asleep again.


	11. Things you said with too many miles between us - Naomi x Drummer

*Speculation based off early events in Cibola Burn

The incoming messages chimed in the early hours of the ship's morning. Naomi stirred awake as Jim reached over her to grab his communication device. It was the last messages the Roci would receive from the Sol System before it reached Ilus. "Sorry for waking you," Jim apologized, pressing a kiss to Naomi's shoulder.

Jim hit play and Naomi heard the distinctive voice of Avasarala. "Holden, a few notes before you reach New Terra so you don't fuck up an incredibly fucked situation." Naomi rolled her eyes on Avasarala's insistence on calling the planet New Terra. As if Earth controlled the entire universe.

Jim pressed pause. "I'm going to need coffee to deal with this. I'm headed to the mess." 

She nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Remember, she's not here and she's not in charge of you." And she's not your mother, she thought to herself.

She noticed that she had a message, too. She smiled when she saw that Camina had sent it. They had been slowly repairing the rift that had opened in their relationship when she defected from the Behemoth back to the Roci. Drummer looked uncomfortable recording the message from her quarters.

"Naomi. Don't let the Inners push you around and don't follow any whim Holden has, ke? I know you love him," Drummer grimaced here. "But the man can be an idiot. A well-meaning one, but an idiot."

Naomi smiled as she saw Drummer's eyes soften. "Be careful out there. I know you don't need a gun, but make sure someone has one. I'll see you when you return, but it would be nice to know you are still alive." Drummer's eyes grew hard again. "Tell Holden that if he returns without you, I will kill him. Be safe."

Naomi started to record her reply. "I miss you, too, Camina."


	12. Karma is a bitch - Drummer & Bobbie

Drummer emerged from her first spinal treatment on Tycho and decided she needed a drink. She was relieved to be able to walk on her own two legs without the mechanical framework, but having to use two fucking canes for balance sucked the big felota. 

When she entered the bar, she noticed the Martian that had been traveling with the Roci crew. Drummer knew that she had been essential to making sure the transmission to power down the ships had gotten out. Drummer had thought Martians incapable of defying orders from their superiors and was curious about her. Having nothing else to do, she supposed she could buy the Martian a drink as a thank you for helping to save the Sol system.

Drummer eased herself onto the stool (which took too goddamn long) as the other woman finished her drink. "Buy you another?"

The Martian turned with a glare that faded away as she recognized Drummer from the Ring. "Sure, thanks."

Drummer got the bartender's attention. "She'll have another and I'll have a whiskey." She turned to the woman next to her. "Drummer."

"Bobbie."

The bartender brought them their drinks and the two women sat in silence. Drummer grimaced. The problem with buying people drinks is the need for small talk. "When you going back to Mars?"

"Dunno."

"I thought Martian marines scheduled everything down to when you can take a shit."

Bobbie drained her drink and signaled for another one. "Good thing I'm no longer a Marine."

"You quit?"

The bartender set a new drink in front of Bobbie. "Dishonorably discharged for disobeying orders."

Drummer grunted. "You Inners and your obsession with hierarchy and obeying orders. Out here, you still alive after the felota hit, that's good enough." This is part of why she was so leery about Ashford's attempts to make the crew of the Behemoth more like the Inners. Staying alive was the most important thing. How you did it didn't matter.

"It wasn't the first time. I defected to Earth and worked for Avasarala for awhile. Was on Io when the protomolecule hybrids were launched at Mars."

"You helped save Mars twice and they fired you? They better watch out 'cause karma's a bitch." Drummer shook her head. 

Bobbie chuckled darkly and drank.

"What're you going to do now?" 

"Dunno. My family's on Mars but I don't know what I'd do there. I'm a soldier. Maybe Avasarala would hire me on Earth. Maybe I'll stay out here in the Belt. Maybe Holden will let me stay on the Roci. Who knows?"

Drummer took out her communication device. "Here. This is my contact information. If you stay in the Belt, I can always use someone who knows how to survive in security here at Tycho."

Bobbie looked at the information that transferred to her communication device. "Thanks."


	13. You don't have to act like you're okay - Naomi x Drummer

Naomi had been looking all over The Behemoth for Drummer in the aftermath of the galaxies opening. She was surprised when she found Drummer where she should be, in the infirmary. Naomi went to Drummer's bed and took one of her hands. "How are you doing?"

"I saved the universe, so I'm a hero. I'd go dancing, but." Drummer gestured toward her motionless legs on the bed.

Naomi squeezed Drummer's hand. "You've been through a lot. You don't have to act like you're OK."

Drummer turned her head away and swallowed hard. "Camina," Naomi cajoled.

Naomi was surprised by the tears swimming in Drummer's eyes when she turned back. It was a testament to how much physical pain Drummer was in for her to show this much vulnerability. "My spine is crushed, you're going back to Holden, and space is wrong. How am I supposed to feel?" She swiped at her eyes, spreading her ruined mascara across her face.

"It's OK if you're frightened."

Drummer glared at Naomi.

"We all are," Naomi reassured her. "Something happened today that no human's ever experienced. I look out at those galaxies and whatever technology has created those gates, and it's terrifying. And it's fine if you're in pain and you show it."

"But what about you? You going back to your Inners. You going back to Holden." Drummer looked down.

"Just because I love Holden, doesn't mean I don't love you, Camina. I do. It's just my place is on the Roci. Your place is on Tycho. But that doesn't mean we'll never see each other again. I'm not going to give you up. I'm not going to abandon you."

"Is this where you tell me you want to be just friends?"

"Fuck no. We'll figure something out. We just don't have to figure it all out right now." She leaned over and kissed Drummer. Drummer put a hand on Naomi's neck to hold her there.

They heard someone clear their throat. "I need to check to make sure the Captain hasn't injured herself worse during this latest . . . adventure," the Doctor stated.

Drummer looked at Naomi. "Stay after?"

"Yeah. I can do that."


	14. Well this is just great - Drummer & Bobbie

It took five cops to shove Drummer and Bobbie into the cell. From what little of the Belter language Bobbie could pick out, Drummer was cursing the cops and their mothers. Bobbie turned and slammed her hand on the glass. "HEY! Last time I checked, I still get to to call my attorney! And she's diplomatic!"

One of the cops turned and glared at her. "In the morning." He paused and spat at the glass. "Traitor."

Bobbie watched the glob of spit slide down. "Gross."

Drummer sat down on one of the bunks and examined her bloodied knuckles. "Well, this is just great."

Bobbie sighed and sat on the other bunk. "Next time you break some asshole's nose, make sure he's not the son of the Majority Leader."

"Even more reason he should know not to touch a woman without permission."

"Not disagreeing with you."

"I could have handled the other guys on my own. But thank you for joining in."

Bobbie nodded. "It felt good. I had a purpose for a little bit." Fuck, she had drank too much if she was telling a near stranger this. She grinned. "I missed fighting."

Drummer looked around. "Leave it to the Martians to have the cleanest drunk tank in the universe."

"I'm not complaining."

Drummer stretched out on her side the bunk, propping her head on her hand. "Why that dzhemang call you traitor?"

Bobbie flopped on her back. The damn bunk wasn't long enough for her, her feet and calves hung off of it. "Defected to Earth, dishonorably discharged from the Marines, not a fan of the color red, take your pick."

"Impressive."

The two lapsed into silence. Bobbie grew bored counting the air ducts. "Did you get talk to anyone from the Rocinante before they left for - " What the fuck should she call it? Both Earth and the Belt had their own ridiculous names for it. "That planet?"

She felt Drummer tense. "Yes."

"I wonder how they're doing. Alex had me send him some training tips to get ready to go planetside."

"We haven't received a distress signal at Medina, so everyone's still alive or everyone's dead."

"Could be either way with Holden."

"If he listen to Naomi, they're alive."

"Yeah, she seems to have a good head on her shoulders." She could still feel Drummer's tension and decided to switch topics. "What's it like, living on Medina?"

"Medina is like living on any space station, just larger. But the space it's in? We're still trying to figure it out. We think we understand and it just changes the rules."

Bobbie didn't know how to respond to that. The marines had taught her the rules to survive in space. Follow those rules and you lived. But during her time in the Ring, she had seen those rules change captiously and many people had died.

"Could always use fighters on Medina," Drummer said.

Before Bobbie could respond, there was a commotion near the entryway into the cells. She heard a very familiar voice. Drummer cursed. "Is that?"

Bobbie nodded and could help the grin that spread across her face as Chrisjen Avasarala swept in. She was wearing a sari the color of Earth's oceans from space, with silver embroidery and jewelry and looked very irritated. "Open the fucking cell," she commanded the guard.

Bobbie stepped out and Avasarala cupped her face in her hands. Her rings felt cool against Bobbie's face. "That eye's going to be swollen tomorrow. Although fuck knows how anyone could reach." She dropped her hands. "You're with coming with me."

"Yes, ma'am."

Avasarala looked behind Bobbie. "You too, Camina."

Drummer rolled her eyes but didn't argue.

"And the next time you two want to fight some pricks, at least give me a warning."

"Yes, ma'am." Bobbie responded as the three women made their way out of the cells.


	15. On your knees - Chrisjen x Bobbie

Bobbie had finally removed all of Chrisjen's finery - the silk, the jewels, the braids in her hair. They both were standing next to Chrisjen's bed in their underwear. Chrisjen with her arms wrapped around Bobbie's waist, placed open mouth kisses on the swell of Bobbie's breast. Bobbie ran her hands up Chrisjen's back and cupped her neck in her palms.

"Chrisjen?" 

"Hmm?" Chrisjen hummed, mouthing Bobbie's breast through her bra.

Bobbie took a deep breath. "Get on your knees."

Chrisjen pulled back. "What?"

"Get on your knees."

In a reaction Bobbie should have anticipated, Chrisjen stepped back and crossed her arms. "Have you forgotten you're a giant? This isn't going to work."

"Nobody said anything about standing." Bobbie pulled off her underwear and sat on the edge of the bed. "Please, Chrisjen?" she asked, spreading her legs apart.

Chrisjen still didn't move. Bobbie decided to switch tactics. "I can get started myself if your knees can't handle it, old woman."

Bobbie had to smother a laugh as Chrisjen came and knelt down before her. "I'll show you who's a fucking old woman." She placed a bite on Bobbie's inner thigh before placing it over her shoulder.

And fuck, Bobbie should have anticipated that she would go slow and tease after goading her like that. Chrisjen brought Bobbie to the brink and pulled back again and again, until Bobbie, legs shaking, tangled her hand in her long hair and apologized for doubting her between moans.

She could feel Chrisjen's smug smile but didn't much care as she found the right angle, the right pressure and Bobbie finally came hard.

When Bobbie recovered, she found Chrisjen still kneeling next to the bed. She lifted her hand towards Bobbie. "Help me up?"

With a laugh, Bobbie pulled Chrisjen up onto the bed.


	16. No strings attached - Naomi x Drummer

Hydrating with some beers was about to turn to shots when the music started. And it had been forever since she had danced while the bass thrummed through her body. Life aboard long range ships weren't conducive to loud music and what she had seen on Eros had tamped down on joy lately.

"Go on," Drummer turned toward her. "You should go out and dance. You're almost bouncing out of your chair."

"Only if you come with me!" Naomi grabbed Drummer's hand and pulled her to the dance floor before she could answer either way.

And fuck she needed a night like this. No life or death situations. No having to explain the words she used or rules of games or the way she was dancing. Just the lights and the music and the heat and Drummer, who danced a little differently from growing up on Ceres than Naomi did, but it was still familiar and good.

Eventually, Naomi tired and reached out grabbed Drummer. "Water! I need some water."

Drummer pulled Naomi off of the dance floor, retrieved some water from the bar and found a quiet out-of-the-way spot. Naomi could still feel the pounding of the music through the wall she was leaning on. She grinned at Drummer. "Thank you. For everything. I haven't felt this good in such a long time. I don't want this night to end."

Drummer stepped closer to Naomi. "Doesn't have to end now." And Naomi wanted to say yes to the implicit offer. Drummer leaned in and cocked her head. "We can still have some fun, ke? No strings attached." 

Naomi grinned and pulled Drummer against her. "No strings."


End file.
